And It Began
by Glowstickeye
Summary: Albus Potter is setting off into the world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the train he meets a hyper Girl and her sister, a shy Boy, and someone with their head in the clouds. On this fateful September day Albus has no clue what's in store for him through out the next seven years!


**Albus Severus Potter watched as his mother and father faded into the distance. When they were no longer in view, he pulled himself back through the compartment window and seated himself.**

 **He glanced around the compartment at the other kids. Across from him were two girls; one of them, a short girl with straight blond hair and blue-grey eyes, already had her Hogwarts robes on. Beside her was another, older girl with the exact same face, the only contrast being her thick, curly brown hair and brown eyes to match.**

 **Albus looked to his left to see a boy with white blond hair and a pale, pointed face, staring down at his hands in his lap. The boy looked so nervous that Albus wondered whether he was scared that looking anywhere else might cause something to explode.**

 **He tapped the boy's shoulder.**

 **"** **Hi. I'm Albus. What's your name, mate?"**

 **"** **AAGH!" The boy leapt about three feet in the air and looked over at Albus.**

 **"** **Oh! Oh…" an embarrassed tint colored the boy's face as he spoke, "H-hi there. I-I'm S-s-scorpius. N-nice t-to m-m-meet y-you."**

 **Albus grinned. "Nice to meet you too. What house do you think you'll get into?"**

 **Scorpius tensed a bit and looked back down as he spoke. "Well, m-my parents would prefer Sl- "**

 **Before Scorpius could finish, the blond-haired girl leapt out of her seat with a squeal, causing the former to yelp in surprise.**

 **"** **Oh, are you talking about houses? I think Ravenclaw would be cool, but also Hufflepuff because I heard-"**

 **Albus and Scorpius exchanged looks as the girl continued.**

 **"** **-that everyone in that house is really nice and a ton of fun, and hardworking too," the girl paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "And Slytherin is also really cool, not to mention the bravest one's ever, Gryffind- oh, whoops. I got carried away again, didn't I?"**

 **"** ** _Again_** **? So we can expect this from you for the next seven years?" Albus said, glaring, but she nodded and grinned.**

 **"** **You sure can! Oh, I'm Lea, by the way. Nice to meet you. You're Scorpius, right?" She nodded to said boy as she spoke, then turned her gaze back on Albus. "And… who're you again? Oh, yes, Albino!"**

 **"** **It's actually Albu-"But Lea cut him off again.**

 **"** **I'm just** ** _so_** **excited I get to go to Hogwarts! I mean, being muggle-born and all, the chances of being magic are a bit slimmer, you know? When Blaire here got her letter, I got so excited about getting mine, but at the same time I was panicking since, you know, I might not get one, but here I am!" She finished finally. Scorpius looked relieved.**

 **"** **Nice to meet you, Lea. Now, as I was saying, my parents would prefer I get in Slytherin," Scorpius said, frowning, but he brightened up as he continued, "but I really don't care, since I like all the houses."**

 **"** **Heyyyy, wasn't there a headmaster named Albus?" Lea piped up again, "His last name was something like, uh, Bundlebore, right?"**

 **"** **Actually, his name's Dumbledore," Scorpius said, and Lea nodded vigorously.**

 **"** **Yeah! Anyways, didn't some Severing guy kill Humblesnore?"**

 **"** **Severus Snape and Dumbledore." Scorpius corrected, but they ignored him.**

 **"** **Yeah, he did." Albus said, then he grinned proudly, announcing, "And** ** _I'm_** **named after both of them!"**

 **Scorpius and Lea stared.**

 **"** **How's that add up?" Scorpius asked, and Lea gave Albus a pitying look, saying, "Named after a murderer and his victim, and proud of it, too. How unfortunate."**

 **"** **It's not unfortunate!" Albus said indignantly. "It's just complicated, as far as I know. My dad saw it happen, and he doesn't like to talk about it very much, so I don't know a lot."**

 **His new friends stared again.**

 **"** **Your dad." Scorpius said.**

 **"** **What about him?"**

 **"** **He was there when Snape killed Dumbledore." Scorpius said. Now it was Albus' turn to stare.**

 **"** **That's what I just said, right? What're you getting at?"**

 **"** **The only person there right then was Harry Potter. Does that mean-"**

 **Suddenly, a shout issued from Lea and she leapt out of her seat again (Scorpius gave another squeak) and shouted, "Your dad's Harry Potter!"**

 **She then turned to Blaire (who had continued reading, quite unbothered by the noise) and began shaking her excitedly. "BlaireBlaireBlaireBlaire guess what? Alpaca's dad is** ** _Harry Potter_** **!"**

 **"** **Blair looked up from her book only briefly as she said "I know that. The other potter boy is in his second year now"**

 **"** **but then our dads hated each other so…." Scorpius said in a nervous voice**

 **"** **So, what! It does not matter we can be friends! Who is your dad anyway?" Albus retorted**

 **"** **He...he is Draco Malfoy…. So, I thought since… well what I am trying to say is that I thought you would hate me or something"**

 **"** **I wouldn't hate you just because of that." Albus replied**

 **"** **I agree with Albee. you guys can be friends even if your dads did not like each other." Lea added**

 **"** **I guess your right "Scorpius exclaimed**

 **"** **we can all be best of friends and it doesn't matter that our Dads were enemies" Albus added in a cheery voice.**

 **All the sudden a boy with dirty blonde hair and dreamy eyes (not the type girls would moon over more like a head in the clouds kind of look) came in, he had bruises on his face and it looked like he was hoping around because his legs were stuck together.**

 **For the first time Blair spoke up loud enough for the boys to hear her clearly "what happened to you" she said pulling out her wand and muttering the counter jinx**

 **"** **There were some guys in a compartment and they jinxed me for the fun of it "the boy said shakily**

 **"** **what's your name? "lea asked the boy**

 **"** **my name is lunar Lovegood Longbottom" the boy answered, "what's your name?"**

 **"** **I'm Albus this is Lea, and this is Scorpius, and this is Lea's sister Blair." Albus said pointing to each person.**

 **"** **you can sit by me." Scorpius offered scooting over a bit to make more room**

 **"** **Did you say lunar Lovegood Longbottom?" Lea asked, "because I heard about a witch named Luna Lovegood Longbottom, she discovered the nargals, And isn't your dad a professor at Hogwarts?"**

 **"** **yep to both of those things" Lunar said**

 **"** **so, your parents are friends of my dad's from when he was at Hogwarts, he's got a picture of them at their wedding." Albus exclaimed**

 **"** **they said they helped Harry potter, but I don't believe them. who's your dad anyway Albus?" Lunar asked**

 **"** **he's Harry potter." Albus stated**

 **"** **you're kidding!" lunar exclaimed**

 **"** **nope. and your parents did help my dad a lot, your dads one of the reasons my dad was able to defeat Voldemort" Albus told him**

 **"** **so, my parents were telling the truth. That's really cool" lunar said**

 **"** **When we learn some jinx's, we will have to use them on those guys." Lea promised**

 **Just then the compartment door banged open again and a tall boy with brown hair was standing there with a prefect badge on his chest**

 **"** **we will be arriving at Hogwarts in half an hour so…"**

 **"** **I see you got the prefect badge Lee "Blair said to the tall boy**

 **"** **h hi Blair yeah I did it's good to see you a I have to go tell everyone else…. bye" Lee said blushing and turning to go**

 **"** **hey, wait do you want to get a carriage with me "Blair blurted out and then realizing what she had said blushing bright red**

 **"** **yes! I mean yep I will save you a seat 'Lee said looking quite pleased with himself as he turned to leave**

 **As soon as he was out of hearing**

 **"** **oooooooooooooooooooooo" Lea taunted**

 **"** **get over it, you want me to tease you when you start liking one of these guys!" Blair snapped back**

 **"** **WHAT! "Lea yelled getting really red in the face.**

 **Scorpius and Albus both sniggered behind their hands. Lunar though was staring out the window mumbling about a magic creature that most likely did not exist and oblivious of the conversation.**

 **"** **Its not funny!" Lea snapped at them**

 **And they immediately acted like they were reading school books. (which in any other case would not happen)**

 **"** **and we probably should get our stuff on."**


End file.
